


a present for

by soons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Human Wonwoo, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Soonyoung, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Vibrators, Wolf Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soons/pseuds/soons
Summary: “Sweetie, are you going to come on Mingyu’s knot? Going to be good and come again for me?”---Wonwoo prepares kitty!Soonyoung for a play date with wolf!Mingyu. It's something he's been anticipating. After all, it's not every day that you get to see your pet knotted.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 291





	1. for you

**Author's Note:**

> \- Soonyoung is slightly aged down; Wonwoo is aged up. Mingyu and Soonyoung are close in age.  
> \- Soonyoung is a toyger cat hybrid. The absolute cutest.  
> 

Wonwoo finishes his shower and throws on a pair of sweatpants, remaining shirtless as he lightly towels his hair. Checking the clock on the wall, Wonwoo enters their guest room and eyes Soonyoung’s desperate form on the bed. The hybrid is completely naked, writhing as a large black vibrator hums softly inside him. It’s only been 10 minutes since he left to wash up but once Soonyoung notices he’s in the room, he stretches out his hands and turns pleading eyes on him.

“Nonu, please,” he begs, knowing that he wasn’t allowed to take the vibrator out himself.

Wonwoo smiles and lets the other boy pull him into a hug, wrapping his arms around the kitten’s waist as the hybrid clings to him and locks his legs around his waist. “Just a little longer, sweetie. We have to make sure you’re all nice and prepared for when Mingyu gets here, okay?” 

Soonyoung looks like he’s close to crying, but he still nods at Wonwoo’s question.

“That’s my baby. Will you be good when Mingyu comes too?”

“Yes, Soonie is good,” Soonyoung whimpers, pressing his erection shyly to Wonwoo’s stomach as his arms tighten around Wonwoo’s neck. 

Wonwoo chuckles and pulls him closer as he lowers them to the mattress. “That’s right, you’re my good boy,” he says, tapping at the end of the vibrator and feeling Soonyoung’s entire body tremble in his arms. “So good. What’s your safeword, kitten?”

“Horanghae,” Soonyoung answers immediately.

“Mmhm. Don’t be shy to say it in front of Mingyu either. We can stop or slow down anytime for you,” Wonwoo reminds. He presses a kiss to the side of Soonyoung’s head before pulling away from the younger’s embrace. Soonyoung’s arms and legs fall to the mattress, body spread open and pliant for him. Soonyoung grips the bedsheets immediately as the toy shifts inside of him.

The black vibrator is a stark contrast to Soonyoung’s pale skin. It thrums visibly inside Soonyoung’s pretty pink pucker, stretching the rim wide. It’s actually one of the biggest toys Wonwoo’s bought, the girth pushing 2 inches and 9 inches in length. They rarely use it because he knows it leaves Soonyoung so sore the next day, but Soonyoung’s going to be sore later anyway, and it’s nothing compared to Mingyu. Wonwoo’s done his research, okay. Almost compulsively, really, after the idea was planted into his head.

Getting a grip on the base, Wonwoo twists the toy around until Soonyoung’s hips jerk off the bed, a clear spurt of cum oozing out of his pretty cock. Soonyoung’s high-pitched whines fill the air as Wonwoo starts to move the vibrator in and out of him in short thrusts, aiming at that same bundle of nerves he located.

“W-wonwoo,” Soonyoung stutters, “Can I come? P-please?” His hips jerk in the air, thighs flexing beautifully as he digs his heels into the bed, trying to hold back his release.

“Yes, sweetheart,” Wonwoo says, lowering his head to suck at Soonyoung’s pert nipples. “How can I say no when you ask so nicely?” 

The older man thumbs up the vibration of the toy before shoving it as deeply as he could inside Soonyoung. He holds the vibrator securely against Soonyoung’s prostate when the other’s body jerks, back arching high and legs trembling as he reaches his climax.

Wonwoo’s name falls from Soonyoung’s lips as the hybrid shakes in pleasure, come spilling onto his stomach in spurts. Wonwoo quickly turns off the vibrator and gently pulls the long length out of Soonyoung as the younger boy comes down from his high.

There’s a dazed look to Soonyoung’s face, and Wonwoo kisses him affectionately before pushing his damp bangs away from his forehead. “Sorry baby, but we’re just getting started,” he says, pressing one more kiss to the hybrid’s brow.

He reaches over to the nightstand, pulling the drawer open to get the lube and plug he put there earlier. Kneeling between Soonyoung’s legs, he firmly grabs Soonyoung’s knees and bends him in half, making it so his hips are raised off the bed, butt almost eye level. Soonyoung lets out a squeak of surprise, trying to find his balance as he was manhandled.

Soonyoung’s hole was puffy and red, gaping slightly. Wonwoo wanted to spend hours, days, licking him open and taking him apart. But Mingyu was scheduled to arrive soon.  _ Next time, _ he assures himself. Placing a hand on the back of Soonyoung’s thigh to keep him in place, he grabs the bottle of lube with the other.

Soonyoung could barely see what he was doing at this angle, and his cat tail swished in the air nervously.

“This might be a little uncomfortable, Soonie,” Wonwoo warns briefly. That’s all Soonyoung gets before the nozzle of the lube bottle is pressed to his hole, Wonwoo flooding his passage with cold liquid.

“Nonu!” Soonyoung cries out. Half of the lube escapes as Soonyoung pushes subconsciously at the unpleasant feeling, but Wonwoo continues pouring the lube into him until he’s satisfied. 

“Shh, baby, just one more thing before you’re ready,” Wonwoo murmurs, quickly replacing the nozzle of the bottle with the heavy plug he grabbed earlier. Considering the added lubricant and how well Soonyoung was stretched earlier, the plug slides in easily enough, but the large rounded flare at the bottom still makes Soonyoung cry when it gets pushed in. Wonwoo checks that Soonyoung’s plugged properly, holding the lube inside, before he lowers his pet’s legs.

Even Soonyoung’s ears are trembling with the effort of holding back his tears. It’s crazy to think about: How did Soonyoung ever get abandoned, when he tries so hard to please? How could anyone look at his cute face and not want to take care of him forever? It’s completely mind boggling to Wonwoo. He pulls the hybrid into his arms and strokes his ears, whispering soft praises until Soonyoung calms down.

“That’s it. Rest a little, beautiful. Mingyu will be here soon to play with you. He’s going to love your present so much. He’ll make you feel really good.”

“Nonu feel good too?” Soonyoung asks softly, small fingers drawing idle patterns on Wonwoo’s bare chest.

“Always, with you.” 

Wonwoo doesn’t know when he got so cheesy, but it’s not a lie. He’s glad he kept his sweatpants on, ignoring his erection as Soonyoung starts drifting off on his lap. He can take care of it later; he’s about to get a lifetime’s worth of jerk-off material in a little while, and today’s not about him anyway.

Soonyoung wakes up when the doorbell rings. Wonwoo smiles at him and presses a kiss to his forehead, then extracts himself and goes to open the door. When he does, Mingyu greets him with a knowing grin.

“Hope you weren’t waiting too long, hyung.”

“You should be more worried about Soonyoungie. He has no idea what’s coming for him.”

Mingyu laughs, low and throaty. “Just a big bad wolf,” he says, only half joking.

Wonwoo met Mingyu a few years ago, when the 22 year old joined his company as a sales rep. It was certainly rare, but not impossible for a hybrid to hold such a job position, and Wonwoo was never one to discriminate. Mingyu’s intimidating aura and stern, handsome face did wonders for certain markets, but he was like a puppy at other times.

Soonyoung, who was normally cautious and overly obedient around strangers, took quickly to the wolf hybrid. Whenever they happened to be at the office at the same time, Wonwoo could find them laughing about something or another; that is, if they weren’t bickering instead.

It seemed only obvious to ask Mingyu for a favor, especially after seeing how much Soonyoung liked his playdate with Minghao. (Wonwoo still gets daydreams about the fox-hybrid eating Soonyoung out). They discussed all the details during work hours, and Wonwoo knows it’s going to be a lot different, but oh, does he love watching Soonyoung fall apart.

Wonwoo guides the way to the guest room where Soonyoung is waiting. Mingyu hums quietly as he follows. The door is open so Soonyoung sees them coming, just like they can clearly see him. His eyes flash gold as his gaze darts from Wonwoo to Mingyu, and back again. His hands bunch in the bedsheets, wanting to hide under them. Soonyoung is comfortable around Mingyu, but his own nakedness makes him embarrassed.

Wonwoo sits down on the edge of the bed and cups his cheek. “It’s okay, kitten. Mingyu will take care of you too. Why don’t you show him how much you want him to play with you?”

Soonyoung is always so eager to obey. He lies back against the pillows and brings his hands to his thighs, shyly parting his legs and showing Mingyu the plug sitting inside his hole.

“Wow,” Mingyu breathes out. “Is that for me?”

Soonyoung looks up at the bigger male, trembling with a mix of excitement and nervousness.

“Go on, sweetie, tell him,” Wonwoo urges, pinching his cheek lightly before moving his hand to the top of his head.

“For Gyu. P-present,” Soonyoung says, remembering what Wonwoo told him earlier. The hybrid’s dick rests on his flat stomach, stiffening in arousal again already. Instead of moving to cover it like he wants to, his fingers clench around his soft thighs, small fingers digging into the meaty flesh.

“Unreal. Thank you, Soonyoungie,” Mingyu replies. He settles a hand over one of Soonyoung’s, squeezing. Soonyoung jolts at the touch and he can’t resist; Mingyu dips his head and bites at the kitten’s inner thigh, drawing out a surprised yelp. He raises his head with a grin, and tugs off his shirt. 

Soonyoung’s eyes follow him, cheeks flushing at the sight of bulging muscles and tan skin. Wonwoo seems to notice, because he laughs lightly, and Mingyu’s grin turns into a smirk.

“Let’s play, yeah?”


	2. for me

Mingyu doesn’t waste any time with foreplay, knowing that Wonwoo warmed Soonyoung up already. After stripping quickly, he comes around the side of the bed and grabs one of Soonyoung’s ankles, dragging the smaller hybrid down until his hips were on the edge of the bed. Soonyoung flails, caught off guard, but Mingyu doesn’t hesitate and gets a grip on the anal plug with his other hand.

Soonyoung freezes when Mingyu tugs on the toy, testing the give of Soonyoung’s hole, but tries to squirm away when Mingyu does it a few more times, pressing the toy in deep before tugging on it.

“G-gyu! Nonu! Gyu, rough,” the kitten whimpers, reaching out for Wonwoo as he continues trying to wiggle out of Mingyu’s hold, still feeling sensitive.

Wonwoo chuckles, and shifts closer, but remaining out of reach. He told Mingyu that he wasn’t allowed to kiss Soonyoung, but outside of that. Anything was up for grabs. He watches as Mingyu grabs above Soonyoung’s knee, twisting Soonyoung’s lower body to the side so that he could hold the hybrid down with one hand, landing a heavy slap against the kitten’s ass with the other. Soonyoung yelps again, stilling long enough for Mingyu to yank the plug free.

Soonyoung cries out, feeling a rush of lube escape along with the plug. He looks up at Mingyu with wide eyes, and whimpers as his hole clenches around cool air, ass burning from the slap.

“Gonna behave now, kitten?” Mingyu teases.

Soonyoung was stunned. Wonwoo was never like this with him, always full of gentle touches even as he took Soonyoung apart, but he didn’t hate it. Mingyu raises an eyebrow at him, kneading at the red flesh of his ass, other hand firm on his thigh, and Soonyoung’s blush races down his neck when he quickly nods his head in reply.

“That’s a good toy. Aren’t you so cute?” Mingyu coos, groping Soonyoung’s butt a few more times, then dipping two thick fingers into the hybrid’s hole.

Soonyoung holds his breath for a second, but he’s so loose that the slide doesn’t even feel uncomfortable.

“Shit, he’s so wet. Feels like a bitch in heat,” Mingyu cusses. 

The smaller male moans at the words, lube trickling down his perineum like slick.

“Do you like that, baby? When Mingyu talks dirty to you?” Wonwoo asks, tracing a cheekbone with his finger. Soonyoung leans into his touch, even though it makes his torso twist even more.

“Bet he does, with the way he’s trying to clench around my fingers like a little whore,” Mingyu growls. He adds in two more digits, dark eyes drinking in the way Soonyoung opened up around four fingers. “You prepared him really well.”

“N-no,” Soonyoung protests, breathing labored as Mingyu finger fucks him, and tries to make eye contact with Wonwoo, but the older man is grinning at Mingyu.

“I had to. Wouldn’t want you breaking my pet, after all.”

“Sounds like a challenge,” Mingyu laughs, removing his fingers and wiping the extra lube sloppily against Soonyoung’s rim.

The hybrid whimpers, finally managing to catch Wonwoo’s hand in his own. Wonwoo smiles down at him, and the squeezing of his hand is enough of a distraction that Soonyoung doesn’t register Mingyu repositioning him, slim legs thrown over broad shoulders.

The dazed look in Soonyoung’s eyes as he looks up at Wonwoo makes him chuckle. He scratches behind the hybrid's fluffy ears, Soonyoung scrunching his nose at him adorably. “Maybe,” he hums, tangling his fingers into Soonyoung’s soft hair and tilting the younger’s head for a kiss. From the corner of his eye, he sees Mingyu grip his engorged length and position it against Soonyoung’s entrance.

Smiling, he dips his head to swallow Soonyoung’s sweet screams as Mingyu starts pressing his cock inside.


	3. and for him

The sound of flesh meeting fills the room along with Soonyoung’s airy moans, breath being punched out of him with every thrust. Soonyoung has orgasmed twice more already, half-hard dick dribbling and adding to the mess of his come-streaked stomach. Mingyu relentlessly keeps fucking him, folding him into different positions across the bed. 

This time, Soonyoung is half draped over Wonwoo’s lap, his head resting on the older’s left thigh and back braced against Wonwoo’s crossed legs, while his lower half is laid out on the bed. It’s a relief from the arch his body made earlier, when Mingyu held his arms behind his back, chest suspended, while the wolf fucked him from behind.

“Look at you, taking Mingyu’s cock so well,” Wonwoo says, stroking Soonyoung’s flexing stomach. “Tell me, sweetie, does it feel good?”

“A-ah! Yes, Nonu! Too good. F-full,” Soonyoung whimpers, sobbing into Wonwoo’s side when the older man presses firmly down on his lower belly until he thinks he can almost imagine where Mingyu’s cock is fucking into his kitten. The wolf hybrid doesn’t slow down in the slightest, holding Soonyoung in place with a firm grip around his hips, bruises already forming beneath his hands. When they were planning, Mingyu did say that wolves could mate for hours, but Wonwoo was impressed, nonetheless.

Wonwoo eases the pressure of his hand and rubs soothing circles into Soonyoung’s glistening skin, watching Soonyoung’s face. It’s weird to see someone else fucking his pet, but there’s something heady about it too. Soonyoung looks absolutely wrecked, saliva slipping down his chin as he tries to bite back his moans with no success, teary eyes unseeing as he presses his face close to Wonwoo’s stomach. The kitten has his arms above his head, wrists trapped by Wonwoo’s long fingers. Mingyu may be the one fucking Soonyoung, but there’s no mistake that Soonyoung is Wonwoo’s.

“Knot,” Mingyu growls over the harsh slap of skin and Soonyoung’s high moans. Wonwoo draws his attention away from Soonyoung to look at the wolf. The gaze he sees is dark and hungry, and a shiver of excitement runs down his spine.

“It’s time, kitten.”

“Wha-” Soonyoung pants, before it’s cut off by a yelp as Mingyu pulls out abruptly. It leaves him gaping, body shuddering as his hole clenches desperately around nothing. With Wonwoo’s help, Soonyoung is flipped and pulled up onto his knees and elbows. Wonwoo sits back against the headboard, stealing a glance at the heavy cock as Mingyu mounts Soonyoung again. 

His length is definitely bigger than when they first started, enlarged monstrously. Mingyu’s thick thighs make Soonyoung look so dainty when they’re on the bed like this, and his swollen erection looks like it wouldn’t even fit into Soonyoung’s tiny hole, especially with the knot emerging at the base of it. 

_ How was Soonyoungie taking such a thing? _ Wonwoo thinks idly, even though the past hour has shown him exactly that. _ No wonder he came so much. Poor baby. _ Mingyu’s girth alone looks bigger than the plug Wonwoo used on Soonyoung earlier, and it’s hard to imagine how large his knot will be fully formed.

“Just relax, sweetie. I’m right here.”

He settles a hand into Soonyoung’s hair, petting his ears, as Mingyu lines up and pushes inside Soonyoung again, splitting him open. The agonizing slow slide has Soonyoung’s eyes rolling back, mouth falling open in a soundless scream as he’s stretched once more, wide wide wide. 

Wonwoo is mesmerized; Soonyoung’s total surrender never fails to take his breath away. It takes a minute before Mingyu’s length is completely inside, Soonyoung’s hole sitting at the top of his growing knot. Mingyu stills for a moment as Soonyoung shakes on his cock, small passage flexing with every gasping breath.

“God, still so tight, so perfect,” Mingyu groans, basking in the feel of Soonyoung’s sweet body. Wonwoo takes the time to wipe away the tears staining Soonyoung’s face. It was a mind-melting stretch, the pain and pleasure making the kitten unable to put together words, overwhelmed with sensations. 

Soonyoung screams when Mingyu starts moving again, the slide out and in pressing so deep he could feel it pushing at his insides, the knot rocking him forward when it hammered against his entrance.  _ Break, I’m going to break, _ he thought helplessly as whines spilled from his mouth, cock leaking pre-cum as he was used.

The wolf slowly picks up pace again, trying to get enough leverage to pop his knot in.

Wonwoo pulls away from the pair as he lets Mingyu have his way with Soonyoung. His erection has been straining against his sweatpants for too long, so he reclines and lowers his pants enough to pull out his shaft. He gives it slow strokes as he watches Mingyu plow Soonyoung like a rag doll.

When Soonyoung’s arms give out, Mingyu just pulls him upright, making Soonyoung lean back against his broad chest, and hooks his arms underneath the smaller’s knees. Soonyoung keens as he’s lifted off the bed, his body weight held in Mingyu’s arms, helpless as Mingyu fucks him harshly, using Soonyoung’s own body weight to slam him down onto his length.

With this angle, it’s too much for Wonwoo to entirely take in. From how Mingyu’s shaft is fucking into Soonyoung’s stretched rim, knot threatening to lock in at any moment, to Soonyoung’s face twisted in pleasure, messy with drool, and his body bouncing with each movement. Because of how Soonyoung is positioned, Wonwoo can actually see Mingyu’s cock distending the hybrid’s soft stomach with every complete thrust. He drinks the image in, groaning as he tries to hold back his orgasm for the main event.

“Please, please, please,” Soonyoung whines, even though he’s not sure what he’s begging for.  _ Maybe for it to end? It’s too much. How does it still feel so good? _ The way he can feel Wonwoo looking at him heightens every one of his senses, the pleasure so overwhelming that he thinks he could die from it.

Mingyu growls behind him, and lets go of his legs to wrap big hands around his waist instead. Soonyoung doesn’t even have the strength to get his knees under himself, and feels himself being stretched impossibly wider as Mingyu presses his hips down, the wolf continuing to thrust into him.

Wonwoo’s voice draws his attention, and Soonyoung tries to look at him despite the strain that has his mind whiting out. “Sweetie, are you going to come on Mingyu’s knot? Going to be good and come again for me?”

“Nonu,” Soonyoung babbles, shaking his head, unable to comprehend. 

“Just a little more, kitten, gonna breed you like a good little slut,” Mingyu breathes out, throat tight with arousal. “Gonna stuff you to the brim, so much that you’ll feel it for days.”

Wonwoo reaches a hand out and tilts Soonyoung’s face so the hybrid can look at him properly, keeping his eyes on him. Soonyoung’s face is a mess of tears and saliva, but Wonwoo bets that the kitten doesn’t even notice. He swipes his thumb across Soonyoung’s bottom lip and easily presses it inside, Soonyoung’s soft pants warming his hand. “That’s it, baby. So pretty.”

Soonyoung relaxes a little at Wonwoo’s touch, his voice, and with another thrust, Mingyu slams Soonyoung down onto his cock, the hybrid’s rim finally stretching around the thickest part of his knot. His entrance sinks the rest of the way until he’s sitting on the base, and Mingyu’s knot swells maddeningly wider, locking him in place.

“Oh god,” Soonyoung cries out, tears falling as he squeezes his eyes shut, moans helplessly escaping around Wonwoo’s finger. He gasps as he’s knotted, body quivering as his climax washes over him at the feeling. The unbelievable pressure against his prostate, his tenderized walls being pressed from all sides, had him unseeing, lost, cock weakly twitching in a never-ending orgasm even after his come was wrung out.

Mingyu doesn’t stop fucking him through it, rocking his engorged knot inside his abused hole and tugging at his rim. It only takes a few more thrusts before the wolf stills his hips, pressed as deeply as possible, and comes with a drawl-out growl.

Soonyoung feels the first spurt of come hot against his insides, but it keeps going, Mingyu’s release continuing to fill him up in unabating waves. He closes his mouth around Wonwoo’s finger, sucking, the taste of Wonwoo’s skin anchoring him as his body tenses up, another orgasm milking his sensitive nerves, chest heaving as he comes dry.

“Beautiful,” Wonwoo murmurs, hand flying over his cock, eyes glued to Soonyoung. He presses his thumb down on Soonyoung’s tongue, making the kitten open glassy eyes to gaze up at him. Wonwoo sweeps his eyesight downwards, looking at Soonyoung’s stomach bloated with heavy semen and a fat knot. Even now, Mingyu has Soonyoung held in place, shadows of bruises clear on his skin. “Come on, baby. You’ll take care of me, too, won’t you?”

Soonyoung looks like he wants to cry again, body seizing up at every new wave of sperm Mingyu releases in him, but he still obediently opens his mouth wider with a whimper.

Wonwoo groans, removing his thumb from Soonyoung’s mouth, and lightly presses the tip of cock against the younger boy’s plush lips. He doesn’t thrust in, just pumps the rest of length with his hand as Soonyoung’s pretty pink tongue presses against his cock slit. He’s been on edge for so long that it doesn’t take much before he’s coming into the kitten’s mouth. Soonyoung moans, swallowing sloppily around the thick liquid.

After Wonwoo pulls back, he quickly brings Soonyoung into a kiss, tasting himself on the younger’s tongue. He groans at the thought that his release was further inflating Soonyoung’s taut stomach. He rubs gently at it, feeling the slight curve that normally wasn’t there. Soonyoung whimpers into his mouth, letting Wonwoo bite and suck at his lips, his tongue, laying claim. A trail of saliva follows Wonwoo when he breaks the kiss, and he wipes it away before cupping Soonyoung’s cheek. “You did so good, sweetie. Let’s get you comfortable, okay?”

Soonyoung hums in response, eyes fluttering, come-drunk and sleepy now. The oldest looks at Mingyu, whose expression really resembles a wolf’s. One that caught its prey and had a good meal. He can’t help but laugh before asking, “How much longer?”

“I’m about done filling him up; I should stop coming soon. But it’s been a while since I've knotted anyone, so maybe another twenty minutes before the knot goes down.” Mingyu smiles sheepishly, like he wasn’t fucking Soonyoung brutally and calling him names just moments before. “I almost feel bad for him. He must be so full.”

Soonyoung’s body trembles again, as if to prove Mingyu’s point. Wonwoo shushes him gently, and takes his hand. 

“Don’t feel bad. It was a gift for all of us,” Wonwoo assures. “We can lay him down on his side? You must be tired too.”

“I don’t mind him staying on my lap. It’ll tug less on his rim, and he’s not heavy.” Mingyu suggests.

“Okay,” Wonwoo nods. 

Mingyu lifts Soonyoung effortlessly, and Wonwoo helps them maneuver until they’re resting on the pillows against the headboard. Soonyoung looks more conscious after the movement, whimpering as he is jostled around, but he settles quietly in Mingyu’s lap when they’re done. 

“Drink a little water for your throat, Soonyoung-ah,” Wonwoo urges, grabbing the water bottle along with a straw from the nightstand.

The younger male complies, but he only takes a couple of sips before he mewls in discomfort.

Wonwoo gently brushes Soonyoung’s hair from his face, and butterflies kisses all over. “How about you guys take a nap, and I’ll make lunch.” He presses one last firm kiss to Soonyoung’s temple. “Does that sound okay, sweetie? Taking a nap with Mingyu?”

Soonyoung tilts his head so he can look at Mingyu. “Gyu, nap with Soonie?”

Wonwoo chuckles when he sees the absolute look of adoration surge across Mingyu’s face. “Of course,” the wolf says quickly, carefully wrapping the smaller hybrid up in a warm back hug.

Wonwoo retrieves an extra blanket from the closet, passing it to Mingyu. “Yell before you’re done. I want to see when you pull out.” Wonwoo says, smirking.

The look Mingyu gives him at that is completely different from the one he gave Soonyoung. “Of course,” he says again, voice like gravel.

If Soonyoung knows what they’re thinking, he makes no move to show it, blinking cutely at Wonwoo when the human ruffles his hair, eyes already half-closed. Wonwoo smiles fondly down at Soonyoung, dropping another peck to the crown of his head. The older man leaves the guest room, humming to himself, and sets to make sandwiches for lunch.

He can’t wait for the next meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnd, that's a wrap! what happens after is up to you ;) hope you guys enjoyed it; any kudos would be appreciated! find me on twitter @babykhoshi~


End file.
